


Leo的成长乐园.b

by CrazyMonica



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMonica/pseuds/CrazyMonica
Summary: 搞30，有潜规则车，请勿上升真人。





	Leo的成长乐园.b

吴磊疯了。  
吴磊疯了？

燎原之火起于那场深夜的直播，吴磊上了大学忙于学业消失数日倒是常事，但深夜突然毫无预兆地开直播可从未有过。

直播一开始，镜头正对着一桌子精巧的小糕点，半天毫无动静，然后一双漂亮的腿陡然出现在镜头前，只有一件白T恤堪堪罩着大腿根，少年人不该有的情色暗示，已经有粉丝开始焦急询问了，镜头那边却依旧不紧不慢，紧接着那双乳白的大腿慢慢蹲下，露出那张漂亮到邪性的脸，他挂着一种从未有过的，奇异的笑意，像从根茎处开始腐败的，艳丽已极近乎不详的桔梗花，和先前逗趣又耍帅的少年笑容判若两人。

有粉丝开始刷屏，磊磊是不是在演戏练角色？

吴磊侧开身子，对着那桌小糕点笑了笑“有人说，不喜欢的话，强迫自己多试试就好了，多试试就习惯了”他说到这里顿了顿，长长的睫毛几乎扫过镜头“所以我就买来了各种含枸杞的糕点，和大家一起试试”

磊磊不开心就不要再直播了呀  
磊磊不喜欢的事就拒绝吧，我永远支持你  
……

吴磊看着弹幕笑得弯起了眼睛，然后开始抓起糕点往嘴里塞，一个一个，直致干呕，他开始不断地咳嗽，缺氧，喉结高频滚动，因窒息而烧红眼角，脆弱，甚至情色的艳丽，小小的舌尖吐出，猩红的，白白的小脸充血……

弹幕一片死寂，所有人都意识到这不是游戏，也不是恶作剧，有什么极坏的事情发生在这个阳光真诚聪明漂亮的男孩身上了，几乎将他从中折断，弯折，将要或者已经扭向另一个方向。

最后，吴磊终于停下了咳嗽，他凑近镜头笑着眨了眨眼  
“确实也没什么嘛”，然后啪地摁掉了直播。

毫无疑问，第二天吴磊的热搜席卷各大网站，营销号带节奏，崩人设，发疯，放飞自我……  
吴悦担心地想去敲吴磊的门，她猜到了弟弟发生了什么却也不敢多问，只后悔万分让吴磊去参加了那个晚会，她站在门前犹豫不决，门却自己打开了，吴磊站在门口像一朵初生的白玫瑰，迎着阳光笑意盈盈  
“姐姐，别担心，我已经没事了。”

那个混乱的夜晚不过是一张带他通向成人乐园的车票。  
事情很简单，再简单不过，对任何非亲身经历的人来说，只是下药，然后带走，然后强奸，玩弄。  
男人给他下的药是有钱人才想象的到的玩意儿，他醒来时就已经浑身毫无气力了，他浑浑噩噩地睁开眼睛，感觉到一股战栗顺着尾椎卷上来。  
他叫了一声，看到一个肥硕的男人头颅正埋头舔弄他的乳头，他浑身颤抖却失去对任何一块肌肉的控制力，只能看着男人淫笑着抬起他的屁股，把正被紫黑阴茎抽插的小穴暴露在眼前，他浑身发抖地闭上眼，后穴里躁动的痒意和龟头凶狠的摩擦又逼的他睫毛抖动。

老男人显然有权有钱，他威胁不得谈判不能，只能任眼泪打在软软的卧蚕上，一遍遍喊  
“呜……不要……不要…嗯呜”  
男人去掐他的下巴，猥亵地舔遍他的全身，哪里都漂亮，哪里都舔  
“你平时不挺男子汉的吗，怎么这时候只知道哭了”  
男人逼他看着自己被侵犯地吐水的后穴，一边用手去扣弄充血通红的小洞边缘一边淫贱地笑“小骚货，这药可不是春药，只是被艹了一会就流那么多水”  
吴磊又开始掉眼泪，他在娱乐圈呆了许久，他知道有男人喜欢男人，却不知道即便他说了那么多次他喜欢女孩，只因为他漂亮，他就总会被油腻恶心的老男人掰开腿，蹂躏那个他从未想过的地方，他自己的意愿全不作数。  
男人见他又哭，却起了恶劣的心思，他猛地抽出粗大的阴茎，揉了两把他的屁股  
“小骚货，你一直哭那我就按你的意思不艹你了”  
吴磊被他晾在一旁，屁股里开始涌起无法克制的黏腻饥渴，他绝望地睁大眼望着天花板，本来就漂亮的桃花眼像两颗洋娃娃的玻璃球，大腿根却止不住地抽搐，他哪都动不了，甚至不能磨蹭床单来缓解一点酸痒，只能任翕张的后穴可怜兮兮地吐出汁液。  
男人等了片刻，等到吴磊面颊通红，痛苦，憎恶，又隐含渴求地望向他，伸手过去摸他会阴“怎么流了这么多水，想要我艹你吗”  
他转而去摸吴磊全身上下漂亮的肌肉和少女似肉感的腿，扣挖他乳头充血的小孔，就是不碰他身下欲望的关窍。  
“来叫声爸爸”  
吴磊向来有自己的原则和坚持，他没有什么家世和背景，从小就努力，就是为了能在这黑糊糊的染缸里站直身子行走，保护好自己的姐姐和妈妈，他从没想到欲望竟如此可怕能叫他的全部理智和自尊不堪一击。  
男人铁了心要踩他一回，竟拿了根毛茸茸的棒子去搔刮他敏感又充血的阴茎和后穴，他抽搐着却怎么都无法高潮，死死咬着嘴唇睫毛痛极了似的颤抖。  
“装什么纯情？明明拍杂志都那么骚”  
最后？  
最后他还是叫了，再然后的事他根本无法回忆。  
他回到家就开始闷在家里，直到现在……

网上已经一片腥风血雨，他刚刚在微博上宣布和所有已签约的综艺解约，他还神经质似地发了张自己的自拍，刚起床，睡得卷起的T恤，露着劲瘦柔韧的腰，本就眉目含情，此刻又任性又娇，又邪又具攻击性，他从来就是性张力满分的尤物，然后顺便说自己会参加三天后的颁奖大典。

有人说他是男版崔雪莉，有人脱粉直接转黑……  
吴磊却不在意了，他这时候正在休息室里自己给自己扩张，他看着自己手上黏黏的水渍，表情天真又迷惑，等会要同台的那位男明星在一旁笑“怎么，三石自己没弄过?”  
吴磊没理他，他依旧那副表情，浑然未觉的勾人心魄，竟然伸出舌头舔了舔自己黏黏的手指，和他差不多大的男明星也是血气方刚，看的再忍不住一把掐住细腰艹了进去，吴磊叫了一声，侵略性的艳丽涌上眼角眉梢，他笑的邪气，修长的腿紧紧勾住男人的腰，让阴茎更深地捣弄过体内的嫩肉，填满饥渴的瘙痒，喘的又甜又骚  
他在心里轻哼“确实也没什么嘛”

第二天，吴磊又上了热搜。  
不是因为其他，竟然是因为美貌，全网都在说他放飞自我后艳压所有女明星，他这次终于不再奔着成熟男子汉打扮，穿的简单干净像朵小水仙花，偏偏挂了根黑色皮质chocker，百无聊赖地歪着头，不自知的诱惑。  
记者几乎要将话筒当炮弹射向他，他却没再像以前能忍则忍高情商给足面子，他刚叫完床的嗓子低沉而甜沙，脸颊连着眼尾若有若无的浅红，眼波含情话却毫不留情，像个又作又傲慢的小王子，所有回答概括下来不过两句话: 我很好 关你屁事  
第二天这段小视频传遍全网，全网一边骂一边说这颜倒是真服，吴磊笑着发了张吐舌头的自拍“谢谢姐姐们的夸奖啊”，转而给朋友转炮友的那位打了个电话，他一边玩着自己卷卷的发梢一边笑  
“说来还要谢谢你，网上都说我脸上自带腮红眼影呢”


End file.
